Big John
Big John is a Dickfellig who appeared in . Appearances Big John, Peter, Lily, and Miguel were chasing after Wendy Henley, who was trying to escape from them. She ended up slipping and falling down a steep hill by a road, which caused her to hit her head with such force that it killed her. The kids ran up to her body and found she had died. Big John was furious that she had tried to escape, saying that he had loved her "more than enough." They were forced to hide in the woods nearby when they heard a truck approaching, but Big John, his eyes woged, cut off some of her hair before going into the woods. As they looked on at a rancher checking to see if she was alive, Peter briefly restrained Big John from doing anything as his eyes woged again. Peter and Big John's eyes woged as Peter said that they were going to find a new mother. Back at their makeshift home, Big John took the blame for "mother" having got away when he fell asleep while he was on watch. He then took out a small metal box that had other strands of hair in it and put the hair he'd taken from Wendy in it. He asked Peter if she had ran away because of what they were, but Peter said that a real mother wouldn't abandon her children no matter what they were and that she deserved to die. Meanwhile, Lily was dealing with a bad cough, so he and Peter had no choice but to get some medicine even though Big John said he'd almost gotten caught by the police the last time they went into town. He and Peter first went to a convenient store, where Big John was angered by the sight of a mother yelling at her son. A security guard prevented them from attempting to shoplift anything, however, so they went to the spice shop next. Big John pretended to accidentally break something to distract Rosalee, but she caught Peter trying to steal some , and Big John fled from the shop. On the way back to their home in the woods, he and Peter were talking about Rosalee when he almost fell through one of the nearby traps they had set up. Peter told him to pay attention and that he couldn't keep forgetting. He returned to the store with the rest of his brothers and Lily, and they abducted Rosalee. Big John drove them all back to their home. When they arrived, Rosalee resisted getting out, so Peter had him take her out of the vehicle himself, warning her that he'd have to hurt her if she tried anything. He then had Miguel help him try to hide the vehicle with some camo. Rosalee was later served dinner, which included some berries and a rabbit, which he bragged about having caught, but Miguel said all he did was skin it. They started fighting about which was better before Peter came in and told them there wasn't any fighting allowed at dinner. As they got ready for bed, Big John asked Rosalee if she could tell them a story that had fighting in it, and she lulled them all to sleep with a story about Wesen and Grimms. In the process, Rosalee realized that they didn't know what Wesen or Grimms were. Lily's coughing woke everyone up soon after Rosalee had run off, and they quickly ran to find that she'd fallen in one of the traps. Once she was pulled out of the trap, Peter told her that she had been warned about what happens to mothers who abandon their children; everyone but Lily then woged, but as Peter started walking towards Rosalee, growling, she replied that things had gone far enough and woged into a Fuchsbau, revealing to the children that she was similar to them, which got them to retract. Lily then went up and hugged Rosalee, seeing that she was like her, but Peter soon heard someone coming. Rosalee told them it was her husband, Monroe, but he was joined by Hank and Nick as well. Big John told Lily he wouldn't let them take Rosalee, but he was stopped in his tracks when he saw that Nick was a Grimm. They were all taken back to the precinct, where Rosalee apologized that she couldn't be their mother and wished she could help them. They were then placed in a ward, where the boys met Warden Hooke, who woged into a Schakal to get them to show them their Wesen side. Warden Hooke told them that he was giving them the chance to join others like themselves and that they didn't have to hide who they were. He had them repeat the phrase, "Occultatum Libera," and said it meant they had a new family. Images 503-promo5.jpg 503-promo8.jpg 503-The kids.jpg 503-Big John's eyes woged.png 503-The kids ask Rosalee for a story.jpg 503-Hooke makes the boys woge.png Quotes *(To Rosalee Calvert): "Picking berries is easy. They don't run away." Trivia *His name is a reference to from . Category:Black Claw